


Tale as Old as Time

by Nephilim1973



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim1973/pseuds/Nephilim1973
Summary: Theta Sigma, a 'funny' Time Tot who always dreamed of an adventure. He is getting more than he hoped for when he trades places with his father to remain prisoner to a Beast.





	1. Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, in the constellation of Kasterborous there is a planet called Gallifrey, and on that planet, was a superior race known as the Time Lords. These species of aliens are known for their technology and able to bend time itself. Travel through time as it was, but that’s not where are story starts. On this time, it is the Prydonian Chapter. This is how the story all began. The planet Gallifrey is known for its red-orange sky, with silver leaves that shown when the two suns hit them just right, and the red grass where the children would play. The cliffs or the hills are where most Gallifreyans would like to start a family. Each having a household, settle and thrive. The House of Oakdown is one of these houses. The husband and wife of the house were respected Time Lords. The father worked among the politicians and the wife of the Celestial Intervention Agency. The two loomed a child they named Koschei. The boy had blue eyes and smooth, brown hair. He was a bright child who liked to read. He was a wonderful child to have, polite and kind to others. That changed when the boy turned eight. 

He was taken unto the untampered schism and gazed into it. He stood there, not out of fear, but interest. ‘Look at what you can own,’ a dark voice whispered to him. He was enchanted with the idea of owning all that power. He was a changed boy. He started getting interested in other systems and learning how to control the minds of people. Husband and wife were worried about their child, they kept a close eye on him and noticed how he would clutch his head, as if in pain. Then the tapping. TAPTAPTAPTAP. TAPTAPTAPTAP. The heartbeat of a Time Lord. His parents tried everything, but nothing could be done. All they had to do was see if it would disappear in time. 

Koschei started acting unfair, selfish, and having dark desires. He demanded things from his parents and always got what he wanted, using his ‘delicate’ situation as a means to get the things he craved. This went on till the husband was killed, shot during an assassination attempt, the wife dying of broken hearts. Although between them was an arranged marriage, they did love each other very much. 

With their passing, Koschei was now the heir to the estate and all who served in it. He was only two hundred and thirty. Young but old enough to have the estate. He inherited all the money and used it for all the most beautiful things and hosted beautiful parties. Filled with the most beautiful people. 

One night, he hosted a party for his two hundred and eightieth birthday. He hosted the party in the ball room, it was big enough to fill hundreds of people. He wore the red and gold robes, his face painted with gold eyeshadow and lips painted red. He watched as maidens danced away with men, all colors and sizes danced together at the most fabulous party. He couldn’t help but feel lonely. He may seem cold but he did miss his father and mother. He put them out of his mind for now and walked onto the dance floor and twirled anyone who he happened to pass. 

He twirled a maiden when all of a sudden mysterious, cloaked figure entered the room. The crowd hurried to one side of the room, trying to get away in case this figure would mean harm to them. Koschei walked forward. He could see from the long hair that shown that it was a woman. She glanced up at him. She was hideous. She had scars and her eyes had bags and her eyes were a dull color. He merely looked at her, “What is it you want, old woman?” 

She looked into his eyes and pleaded, “Please, I just need shelter from the horrible wind. May I please stay, just until this has passed.” She reached into her cloak and produced a beautiful, silver rose. It’s had a faint glow when the lights hit its petals. He blinked. “I offer this rose, not just any rose, an enchanted rose for shelter.” He glanced at the company he was keeping. He looked back at her. 

He laughed. Grabbing the rose he looked at the woman, “What sort of gift is this? What use do I have for a rose?” He threw it to the ground in front of the woman. She stared at the rose. 

Koschei kept laughing, the crowd falling soon after, trying to be brave when in fact the woman terrified them. She grabbed the rose, a glowing light erupted from the hood that she pulled over her head. The laughter died down, then the screaming began. Koschei’s eyes widen when the haggard appearance of the hideous woman turned into a beautiful enchantress. 

As she hovered above the ground, Koschei became frightened. He got down on his knees, clasping his hands together, “Please, I’m sorry for treating you horribly. I didn’t mean any of it.” He prayed she would forgive him. 

“I have looked into your hearts and see no love or kindness. You are a dark soul and you will be punished.” She held out her hand and Koschei began to feel strange. His hair started growing at a rapid pace, he grew fangs, claws and horns. He fell to his knees, looking at his reflection in the floor, he let out a roar of terror. The crowd ran. Leaving Koschei to his fate, even the servants weren’t spared. For everyone in the estate was cursed. 

The Oakdown estate was forgotten by the world and all who lived there was erased from the minds of the Time Lords. For the rose she gave him was truly an enchanted rose. If he could learn to fall in love with another and earn their love in return, by the time the last petal fell, then the spell will be broken. If not, he would be doomed remain a Beast for all time. As the years passed, he grew into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Theta Sigma

As Koschei grew up in riches, another young Time Lord was loomed. His name was Theta Sigma. Given to the House of Lungbarrow, he was a beautiful boy with bright, blue eyes and blonde hair that curled around his ears. He had a lovely face for a male Time Lord, but his father was happy for his son. His mother had disappeared after he was loomed and never was seen again. He also had another son, who was named Irving Braxiatel, but he was working on a secret project he wasn’t allowed to discuss with him or Theta. Braxiatel was around some days but was gone as three or four weeks. 

Ulysses didn’t have a job, he used to but after the assassination attempt all those years ago, now all he did was fix things. He was currently working on a watch that belongs to a noble in the Citadel that was a three days’ trip from where they were lived. He would go there and buy things with the credits he was given, he would buy things for the home and his sons. Irving would ask for things that sounded ridiculous but he insisted they were worth something. Theta requested nothing at all. 

On this day, in the little town, all was quiet. Everyone waking up for the day ahead of them and getting everything ready. The baker was putting his pastries on display or baking some bread. Exotic fruits were set on display. Children slowly waking up, ready to play the game that they had planned for today. Theta Sigma was not one of them. He enjoyed the next game like any child would be, but the local children thought him ‘odd.’ 

They didn’t like how he was different. They made fun of how he looked and who his father and brother were. They also didn’t like how he dreamed of escaping Gallifrey to travel. He would walk down to the local bookstore to find a book about different planets. One particular planet was Sol 3 or Earth. Theta was fascinated with humans and how they evolved. 

Theta Sigma woke up. He wanted to sleep in, but he knew he had chores and bring back the book he currently had opened on his chest. He fell asleep re-reading it last night, trying to absorb the information before he had to return it. He stretched and yawned. 

He got up and quickly changed. He changed into red-orange pants and a white shirt. He put over the red robe that went with the standard uniform for all the children. He rushed downstairs a thick book under his arm. He saw his father and brother sitting at the table, eating what looked like a wealthy meal. “What’s the special occasion?” Ulysses glanced up, startled at the sudden appearance of his young son. 

“Nothing, I went out the other day and purchased some goods. What’s that?” He pointed to the book under Theta’s arm. He turned the book to face his father, “Good read?” 

“Yes, it’s filled with so many adventures,” he glanced at his father. “Do you think we can ever go on one?” Ulysses wanted to help fill his sons dream, but he didn’t have entry to the room where the TARDISes were being kept. He couldn’t even get into the room where the ones where sent to the scrap yard. 

“One day, but for now keep your head filled with the places where you want to go.” Theta understood they couldn’t travel, not with his father in so much debt and trying to raise two sons. He didn’t try to let that be a disappointment. 

“I understand,” he walked over to the door where his boots were. He sat down, pulled his robe up and started lacing up his boots. 

“Where are you off to at this hour?” Irving asked his brother, mouth full of eggs. He looked up from his lacing. 

“Returning the book,” Theta said, “Do you need anything else while I’m in town?” He heard the clinking of change and the money being put beside him, on top of his book. 

“Yes, I need you to collect some wire and maybe a few gears, you know the ones I need.” Ulysses said, as he went to clear the table. Theta nodded and finished lacing up his boots. He stood up and smoothed his robe. He noticed his father reaching for his favorite coat. 

“Another job?” Ulysses nodded as he put on his coat. 

“I will be out for a while, so I need you to watch the house and make sure that people know that I am out.” Braxiatel and Theta walked with their father to the shed where they kept a Vortisaur. She was a full dark green with dark yellow stripes lining her back. She let out a screech at the family’s appearance. Theta rubbed her bill as she muzzled against his hand. 

Ulysses grabbed the saddle nearby and fastened it to her as Theta kept her distracted. She always loved Theta and Theta had a way with animals. She was a present for Theta on his two hundred and fortieth birthday, just five months ago, “Stay out of trouble,” he looked at each of his children but cast a meaningful look at Theta. 

“I always stay out of trouble,” he teased his father. Braxiatel rolled his eyes, “No trouble always finds you.” Theta laughed and stuck his tongue out. Ulysses laughed at his antics. 

“I won’t be long. See you in a couple of days.” With that, he nudged the Vortisaur gently and she got a good run and flapped her wings. The crisp air helped her gain altitude and she rose higher and higher. He turned in the saddle to wave at the boys, who waved back, Theta running to keep up but stopped when she flew past the silver trees. 

“Alright, I’m off, see you after while Brax,” Theta began his walk to the town. By this time, he hoped the library was open and he could get another. He had spotted this book the last time he was there and wanted to read it. It was a book about Sol 3, or Earth from what his father told him. He read bits of pieces of it in previous books he borrowed but wanted to find a book about it. 

He reached the town which was already buzzing with people shopping at stands or children running around. As he walked, he could hear the whispers. He rolled his eyes. ‘Do they have anything better to do than talk?’ Theta was the talk of the town, because he was the only Time Lord that didn’t act like a Time Lord. They knew he wanted to discover unknown places and travel to primitive planets infested with beings lesser than them. He practically was one himself. Also, due to the fact he was from an unusual family. The Lungbarrows were a family that was shamed by society. They taught their children to be different and raised them against Time Lord customs. 

Theta Sigma was taken to the untampered schism and ran away, scared of what he saw. He refused to become something so evil, when he kept hearing whispers when he looked into the schism. The Lungbarrows had a huge secret, they had a stain on their part. A time lord had gone to the planet of Sol 3 and fell in love with a human, whom he took and married her on her planet and her planets customs. She came with him to Gallifrey and lived there till the day she died. Since then, all loomed children of Lungbarrow had part human DNA strand that was unable to be destroyed. 

He ignored them like usual but something about today it was hard to ignore the stares. He kept his eyes forward and head straight, trying not to let the whispers get to him. Finally, he reached the library. The door rang when he entered signaling the bookkeeper that someone came in. A brunette with hair that was kept neatly up, who had a straining smile for most, but when her eyes landed on Theta they warmed. 

“Hello, Flavia,” He placed the book on the desk top. She grabbed the book, checking the due date and typing something on the holo-computer. She gave him a warm smile.

“Well if it isn’t the only bookworm in town,” She winked at him. “So, where do you want to go this time?” She always loved hearing about the places where Theta would like to go. Hearing about them gives her great joy that someone likes to read, when all the other children would bother with was reorganizing her books just to annoy her. 

“I would like to go to Sol 3,” he said, his voice filled with excitement. “It would be nice to have celebrate the day where they give hats to people on a day that has to do with Christ.” She chuckled. 

“So glad you liked it,” she walked around her desk and motioned for the young tot to follow her. She led him to the back where she kept a private selection of her own. She ran a finger along the spines as she located a book for the young time lord to read. 

“Aha, here we are,” she pulled the thick book out and walked back to the counter. Theta following obediently. “This is from my private collection, but I don’t bother reading it anymore. Besides, I think someone like you will have a nice home for it.” She handed the book to him. He gasped at the front cover. It was the book he been eyeing for a long time. 

“You’re just giving it to me?” He asked in awe. She giggled at his response. 

“Why not, I haven’t read it since getting it. You can tell me all about it later,” She smiled when he gave a big smile. “Thank you!” He almost jumped for joy. He walked out the library, stopping to give one last wave and smile, continuing his list. He stopped by a stand where wire and gears were being sold and bought the stuff he knew his father would need. He was given a bag when he heard squeals and gasp of surprise and awe. That could only mean one thing and he hoped he was wrong. 

He turned to be meet with a tall, slim figure who was looking down at him with sharp green eyes. He hid his disgust at the other Time Lord. The gossip that is most famous around here is the fact that Theta Sigma managed to gather the affection of Torvic. He had slick, ginger hair and thought he was all that because he had one hair color that most Time Lords never could get. Maybe that was another reason he liked Theta, he had blonde hair, another uncommon hair color. 

“Hello, Theta, may I call you that?” He didn’t bother answering knowing that Torvic always used his first name. “What is a pretty thing like you doing out in the open? I wouldn’t want someone to come swooping in and take you away from me.” He mocked sympathy for which Theta was certain he never felt for anyone except for himself. 

“Oh Torvic, how nice to run into you,” he said sarcastically but Torvic was so thick headed he didn’t even hear it. 

“I know, it’s not every day I grace you with my wonderful appearance.” Torvic put an arm around Theta, which Theta tried to squirm away, keeping his book clutched to his chest. Torvic noticed the book and pried it out of Theta’s arms. 

“Hey, that’s mine!” Theta yelled trying to get it back, but curse his shortness and damn Torvic for being tall. Torvic flipped through the pages, the disgust clearly seen on his face. “How can you read this? It’s got no pictures, in fact, it looks like a text book.” He threw it back at Theta who quickly caught it. He checked to make sure none of the pages were torn. Close, some of them were wrinkled. 

He slipped away and continued walking at a fast pace, hoping that he could at least get to a clearing and run. He maybe small but he was quick. He bumped into someone, and that someone was Torvic’s sidekick, Jelpax. He was roughly the same size as Theta maybe two or three inches taller. He had brown hair and brown eyes. 

“Why are you leaving, we were just having fun?” Jelpax teased, smirking when Torvic caught up. Theta felt trapped. He really didn’t like situations like this and hated that he was the main target. The people glanced at them, out of curiosity and repulsion. 

“Please, I don’t have time for this, I would like to go home,” Theta brushed off Torvic and moved around Jelpax. Soon he was out of view. 

“You sure know how to pick them,” Jelpax turned to look at his friend, Torvic was still watching the crazy boy walk away, clutching the stupid book as he went. He could see why his friend was attracted to the other Time Lord. He had a nice face. 

“Why not try some of the others,” he motioned over to three Time Ladies who were watching Torvic with admiration. 

“No, Theta Sigma is the most beautiful thing on the planet,” Torvic turned to Jelpax, “The same could be said about me. We both deserve to be together. Right from the moment that I saw him, I knew I needed him as my partner. He would look so great in my bed chambers.” Torvic got lost in an allusion of Theta laying bare naked on his bed, face flushed and begging for him. He was brought out of it when Jelpax said, “Why don’t you just ask him to marry you?” 

Torvic’s face light up. “I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Torvic roughly slapped Jelpax on the back. “I plan to ask for his hand in marriage.” He announced so loud that everyone turned and looked at him. He didn’t care, there was a wedding to be planned. 

Theta was finally home, he shuddered. Torvic will never get the hint that he didn’t like him. He walked in and placed the bag on the counter. He saw his brother sitting in the family room, looking at his reflection in a mirror. 

“Are you that vain?” He asked his brother, who jumped in shock. He almost dropped the mirror but quickly caught it. His brother was average height for a Time Lord with a moustache, which he thought looked ridiculous. 

“I didn’t hear you come in,” he put down the mirror, “and no I was not, I was just checking in on my collection.” Theta knew about the collection, he spied on his brother one day looking at a full-length body mirror and walked right into the mirror, making it ripple where he entered. Theta followed and discovered his collection. Braxiatel was nervous that his brother would rat him out to their father but he kept quiet when he bribed him with some of the books. 

“Okay,” Theta slumped on the sofa. Braxiatel noticed the peculiar way his brother was acting, and knew the reason. “Was that boy after you again?” Theta nodded and laid down, burying his face in a pillow. 

“Why don’t you just tell him to leave you alone?” Theta gave him a look that would have melted him on the spot. 

“You know that doesn’t work, besides he too thick headed.” Braxiatel laughed. He straightened his suit and picked up his mirror, “Well, I seem to have a problem in the collection and I might go out and get a new piece. Be good while I’m gone and I won’t take long.” With that Braxiatel left and headed up to his room where the entrance was. Theta was left alone, but he noticed his book. He wanted to get lost in the many pages of Sol 3. He picked up the book and began to read. 

\------------------&\--------------------------

Ulysses trusted the Vortisaur to know where he was meant to go, but it seemed that she had gotten them lost. He checked the map, but with all the wind it was impossible to look. One sharp gust and not a good grip it was blown away. He made a desperate grab for it but it wasn’t feasible. He sighed in frustration. 

“We are lost, totally lost,” he murmured to himself. It was also getting chilly. “Might as well try and land somewhere, hopefully rest for the night. It was quickly getting dark, he helped her land and saw they were in front of an old looking house. Well house was an exaggeration, more like a castle to him. He walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened. He walked right in, turning to thank who opened the door and found no one. “Hello? I’m afraid I’m terribly lost, is it alright that I stay here for the night?” He called out, but it was dark and his voice echoed off the empty walls. This place looked abandoned. 

The front hall, from what he could see, had a stair case that split at the landing, and lead two different directions. On his right was a fireplace and a couple of chairs that looked like they needed dusting. He now noticed that the whole place needed a good clean. He continued to walk until he heard a noise. He saw that a light was coming from his left, which was a dark hallway. He walked a couple of feet and saw the light was coming from the dining room. This one was small, but the table was long with chairs to fit the entire council of Gallifrey. 

He then noticed part of the table had food. He looked around and finally noticed that he was hungry. He hoped the master of this place didn’t mind if he took a bite. He pulled out the chair and started eating. The food was delicious! Maybe he could ask for some to take back to his sons. He looked for a drink and noticed that a teacup was placed nicely beside his dish. He grabbed the teacup by the handle and took a sniff. Herbal tea. Nice and warm.   
He took a drink and heard a stifled laugh. He glanced around, “Hello?” He called, but no answer. Shrugging, he took another drink, this time the laughter was louder and he noticed that the teacup in his hand was trembling. It was his teacup that was laughing. He sat it down, his hand trembling. 

“Sir, that tickled!” The teacup chuckled. That’s when a male voice made itself known, “So much for keeping a low profile. Nice going, Mortimus!” The voice came above him. That’s when he noticed that the chandelier was talking. What was going on here? 

“Mortimus, you moron, Koschei is going to be mad when he finds out.” A teapot on a trolley spoke, she had looked at him with actually eyes. “Sorry, this must scare you, but we are not going to hurt you.” She tried to calm him down. She could see that he was pale. 

Ulysses let out a deep sigh, “No your fine.” Then he bolted. 

He ran to the door, but when he went to open it was locked. He tried to open a window but it was locked as well. He looked out and saw that the Vortisaur was still there. She looked at him. He made a motion with his hands and she started taking off. He trained her to return home when he was done with a job. He hoped the boys will come for him. That was when he heard the growl. 

He turned and on the landing of the stairs was a figure, not much taller than him but something about it was terrifying. He felt himself freeze when the figure walked down the steps, more like stalked him. That was when the trolley moved again, and it stopped at the stairs. “Now don’t do anything harsh, after all when I get back to normal, I want to experiment.” Something about that made him feel so uneasy. 

“Why did you come here?” The thing growled at him, the voice deep, so deep he felt it vibrate in his chest. 

“I…I got lost-t… so I came here to take shelter.” He stumbled over his words. The creature, the Beast, stopped and looked at him. He couldn’t see a thing. 

“You trespassed,” the Beast growled. “Trespassing here was your final mistake. You want a place to stay? You are now my prisoner.” With that, the Beast grabbed his coat by the neck and dragged him up the stairs. He tried to get free but the grip was strong. “Please let me go! I won’t tell anyone about this place!” He said as he was dragged up stone steps. As they passed he saw it was a dungeon. He was being locked in a dungeon. 

He let out a surprise yell as he was thrown. He landed on the hard ground that he felt something snap. He yelled out in pain grabbing his wrist which throbbed with his pulse. “Please let me go!” He didn’t need to leave his sons. He was all they had. 

“You are doomed to stay here for eternity. Have a nice life.” With a flourish of his cape, the Beast walked down the stairs. A slamming of the main door was heard. He slumped to the floor, his knees drawn close and leaning against the wall. He wanted to return to his sons. 

\-------------------&\----------------------

The next morning, Theta saw he was on the couch. A blanket was placed on him sometime during the night and he pulled his off him. He glanced around not fully awake yet. He glanced at the table and saw his book and a piece of paper with Brax hand writing was on it. He opened his book and read the note:

Dear Thete,   
I will be held up at an auction for some historic artifact. I’m not sure when I will be back, but if not by the time Father comes home, cover for me. 

See you soon,   
Irving Braxiatel.

Theta snorted. “Sure,” he placed the note back in his book and closed it. He noticed he slept in his robe so he took that off. He went to wash his face when he heard a knocking at his door. He rushed to the door, thinking it was his father back early, but was meet with the smiling face of Torvic. He was dressed in ceremonial robes. 

“What’s the occasion?” He asked, keeping his hand of the door in case Torvic tried to get in. 

“A very special one,” Torvic answered the smile on his face was all he needed to know. He couldn’t get one day away from him. 

“Well that’s great, but I need to do some chores so please leave,” he went to shut the door but a foot blocked the door from closing. The door was shoved open and Theta was flown back a bit but caught himself on the wall. Torvic closed the door and walked in like he owned the place. 

“Beautiful lodgings,” Torvic’s disgust wasn’t hard to find. It was a simple modest house, not something as fancy as some Time Lords, but it was durable. “But picture if you will,” He held out his hands. “A beautiful house, us cuddled next to a warm fire, and the children-“ 

“Children!?!” Theta gawked. He was only two hundred and forty. Not ready for children. 

“I was thinking about four or maybe more.” He pinned Theta against the door. “All I came here to ask was for your hand in marriage. What do you say, marry me?” He almost pleaded. Theta wanted him gone.

“Oh, I don’t know, what if my brother and father don’t agree?” He pretended to sound sad, while he was doing that he tried to locate the door handle. 

“I’m sure they will agree once they know what house I’m from.” He winked. Theta smiled, but internally he was getting annoyed. Time Lords liked to keep the bloodline going so they normally paired their children with wealthy families. 

“I don’t know,” he grabbed hold of the door handle and turned, “I just don’t deserve someone like you. A low life like me,” He ducked under Torvic as he opened the door, causing the other Time Lord to fall onto the ground. He got up and glared at Theta. 

“You will marry me, no matter what it takes!” He yelled as he stomped away. Ceremonial robes ruined and covered in dust. Theta laughed. He wiped away tears as he gathered his composure. He sat to doing his chores. All the while he was doing this, he couldn’t get Torvics proposal out of his head. 

“Can you imagine me? Married to someone like that? Me? I would die if I had to live with that guy,” Theta said out loud as he walked to the shed. He needed to change the Vortisaurs hay before she and Father came back. He wasn’t halfway done when he heard the sound of wings. He rushed outside and saw the Vortisaur land, her head thrown back and letting out screeches of alarm. He stayed back and slowly reached for her bill. 

“Easy, easy,” he petted her bill till she was able to calm down. He noticed the empty saddle. “Where is my father? Take me to him.” He ran back and quickly put on his robe and climbed onto the saddle and they took off. She took him precisely the same way that she remembered. 

Theta took in the abandoned looking estate. He only saw this kind of houses in books, but seeing something like this up close was amazing. He walked up to the door and knocked. It opened and he rushed inside. He saw that no one was home. The inside was just like the outside. 

“Hello?” He called out. He walked closer to the stairs, “Is there a candle or something?” Just at that moment, a candle was lit on a table next to a clock that had Gallifreyan etched onto the face. He grabbed the candelabra and walked up the stairs. 

“Hello?” He called out again. It was quiet, except for the sound of someone groaning. He rushed up the stairs on the west east side, stopping to listen to see if he was getting closer. He rushed up to a door that looked heavy but was easy to open. He walked up the concrete steps, looking into each of the cells to see if his father was in there. At last at the very top was his father. 

“Father!” He shouted, grabbing onto the bars of the cell. Ulysses looked up in horror, his youngest was here. 

“Thete, leave, run!” He begged. He didn’t want his son to see this monster. 

A roar from below startled them both. Ulysses crawled, ignoring his throbbing wrist and clung to his son’s robes. Providing some comfort. The footsteps got closer and closer till at last the figure was where they were. He was taller than Theta. 

Theta has never been so scared in all his life. What was this thing? He squinted to see him better but it didn’t offer any. He grabbed the candelabra he placed on the floor and held it up. “Come into the light.” He demanded, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“What are you doing?” The thing asked, his father was pulling on his robes. 

“I’ve come for my father,” Theta said, he was starting to get braver and demanded again, “Come into the light, so I can see who I’m talking to.” 

The creature hesitated, but slowly it started walking toward him. In the glowing light of the candles, he could see a horrible Beast, but that’s not what caught his breath. It was the blue eyes, that shone like the stars he always read about. He let out a startled gasp.   
“Thete, leave me and go back home!” Ulysses demanded, his voice rising as he tried to stop his son from looking at the Beast. Theta glanced at him then back at the thing. He nodded, “Alright, but can I say goodbye first?” 

The Beast reluctantly nodded, “You have five minutes.” He opened the cell with a switch nearby and Theta placed the candelabra on the floor and rushed to his father. 

“Oh, my child,” he cupped the back of Theta’s head, “I’m going to miss you. Please keep yourself safe.” Theta nodded and wiped some tears. The Beast groaned from the mushy scene. “You have two minutes.” 

“Goodbye father,” He pushed with all his might and shoved his father out of the cell and closed it behind him. Switching places with his father. This surprised the Beast and Ulysses. “Theta, what are you doing?” Ulysses asked, eyes wide. 

“You…you took his place?” The Beast asked with wonder, Theta looked at him and back at his father. 

“I’ll be okay, I love you. Tell Brax I will always have his back.” Theta watched as the Beast grabbed his father and took him away. Ulysses begging as he was being dragged. “Please, let him go! I had a long life, plenty more, but please he’s only a child!” That was the last thing Theta heard from his father as the heavy doors were closed. Theta fell down the wall and gathered his knees close and started crying. He saved his father, but how was he going to escape this?

Ulysses was thrown out onto the ground. It was surprisingly cold. It was during this that he noticed it was snowing. Snow on Gallifrey? How can that be? He turned and saw the horrendous beast. “Your son is now my prisoner. You must never come back.” With that the doors were closed, sealing his sons doom. He climbed on the Vortisaur and took off. He glanced back and the fading estate. 

“Don’t worry Theta, I will save you.” With that he returned home, hoping to gather help to save his son.


End file.
